fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirika Uzumaki
Kirika Uzumaki is a main character in Pretty Cure Monster Mania. A mysterious and enigmatic ghost girl who lives in a supposed haunted mansion deep in the woods. The girls first meet her when they stumble upon the mansion, and one of her parties. Her past is a mystery and she claims to not remember her life as a human. After the blue Hollow Changer is found, she becomes Wisp's successor, Cure Geist, and joins the group as the last Cure. The monster she represents is the ghost. Personality Kirika is an eternally smiling and sometimes disturbingly serene and calm ghost, even in the most dangerous or disturbing situations. She's often amused by fights and conflicts, and sometimes may even seek them out herself. Needless to say, she gets along very well with her partner Wisp. Kirika is rather hard to read, for the most part. She rarely, if ever, gets angry and comes off as gentle, playful and easy-going, but still has an incredibly intimidating aura around her. She seems to be unable to refuse requests from people and is the kind of person who just goes along with the ride. But in the end she rarely seems to regret anything and always fondly looks back on memories of small things and experiences. Appearance Relationships Wisp Kirika's partner, mascot and the previous holder of the blue Hollow Changer. Yuina Akagawa Miku Sumire Wakaba Tsukino Tomoko Hoshimoto Eve Belmont Kiri Doroba Cure Geist '' "Peek-A-Boo, I'm going to ruin you! The mysterious phantom of the shadows, Cure Geist!" '' Cure Geist is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kirika. She represents the Ghost. She is the fastest of the five. To transform, Kirika has to have the blue Hollow Changer, kiss it and use the phrase: "Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!". Her main colors are Blue and White and she's mainly represented by orbs and circles. Like Tomoko, she doesn't experience any changes due to being a ghost already Attacks |-|Solo Attacks= *'Malice Stare' *'Phantom Scream' *'Specter Mirror' |-|Group Attacks= *'Hallow Festival' - The first group attack. *'Candy Outburst' - The group attack using the Pumpkin Box. *'Monster Mania' - The strongest group attack, and only usable after the Precure unlock their upgrades. Cure Poltergeist Cure Poltergeist is the upgraded form that Kirika attains in Episode 29, by fusing with Wisp (the previous Cure Geist) to allow the maximum potential of the precure's powers to be released. In this form, the Cures can perform their strongest, combined, attack: Monster Mania Songs Kirika's voice actress, Noriko Rikimaru, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs with Yoshino Nanjo, who voices Yuina Akagawa, Emiri Kato, who voices Miku Sumire, Azumi Asakura, who voices Wakaba Tsukino, Sakura Nogawa, who voices Tomoko Hoshimoto and Sayuri Yahagi, who voices Wisp. Kirika also has her own version of the ending song. Solo Songs * Delusion Disco! (Cure Geist ver.) * Portrait of the Previous Me * MIST Masquerade Duets & Group Songs * Survivor (Along with Yoshino Nanjo, Emiri Kato, Azumi Asakura and Sakura Nogawa) * Precure Pack (Along with Yoshino Nanjo, Emiri Kato, Azumi Asakura and Sakura Nogawa) * A-LIFE (Along with Sakura Nogawa) * Timeless (along with Sayuri Yahagi) Etymology Kirika - The first part of her name (Kiri) can be read as "fog", while the last part (ka) can mean "fragnance". Uzumaki - Uzumaki can be read as "whirlpool" or "spiral". Trivia *Kirika never opens her eyes except when transformed. She also doesn't blink. Ever. *Her love for old-fashioned dresses and her parties give the impression she is actually very old, while in fact, she's roughly around 40 years of human age. *Being a ghost, Kirika has the ability to make herself visible (and also being able to touch objects and people) at will. Took her a lot of practice, though. As a Cure, her body actually becomes corporeal and she actually has to use her energy to become invisible. Category:Blue Cures Category:White Cures Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures